


The Resident Dorks of the Avengers Tower

by allthingsavenger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, stupid domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsavenger/pseuds/allthingsavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve decides to sign up for Tumblr despite Tony's warnings about the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Resident Dorks of the Avengers Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naimeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naimeria/gifts).



> Written for theprodigalsonreturns on tumblr who wanted stupid domesticity.

“Hey Tony.” 

Tony looks up from the glow of his tablet.

“Yes, Steve?”

Steve turns around, an enthusiastic look plastered on his face and okay, this is either going to be really good or really bad, Tony thinks to himself.

“So there’s this site that Clint keeps telling me to sign up for where you have a blog and apparently there’s heaps of blogs dedicated to u-”

“It is Tumblr?”

Steve shuffles his hands around in his lap and it’s stupidly adorable.

“Yes?” he says finally, bashfully and looks up with a hopeful expression on his face.

“Oh no, Rogers, you do not go on there. The internet is a dangerous place, Steve,” Tony answers and puts down the tablet. “The internet is no place for someone as pure and innocent as Captain America.”

“But Tony,” he whines and God only knows why Tony can’t resist that look.

“But what?” he asks defiantly.

“Please?” he says and Tony stops for a moment staring at him before, “what the shit Rogers, are you pulling your puppy dog eyes on me? They will not work, you are a grown man, Rogers, you cannot use the puppy eyes on me.”

A triumphant look comes over Steve’s face followed closely by a sly grin, “yes, Tony, I am a grown man and therefore I am perfectly capable of signing up for an account on this website.”

Tony squints at the super soldier for a second. “Did you just-?”

He frowns for another minute and then shrugs. “Whatever, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

He sits back on the couch and picks up his tablet.

“Tony.”

Tony sighs, “mmhm?”

“Why are there so many terms of service?”

Tony blinks. Then blinks again.

“Are you reading the terms and conditions?” he asks, his face fixated with a stunned look.

Steve turns around and fiddles, “yeah?”

“Oh my god Steven Rogers. No one reads the terms and conditions just click ‘I agree’ and get on with it.”

Steve looks like he’s about to protest but Tony levels him a look and he closes his mouth and turns back to the laptop. Barely a minute later, Steve asks him something else.

“Should I make my url ‘steve-rogers-blog’ or something else?” Tony looks up slowly to see Steve looking at him intently.

“Um, you want to make your url ‘steve-rogers-blog?’ Are you, um-” Tony levels him an incredulous look under which Steve blushes and shuffles his hands around again.

“Okay,” he says finally and turns back around to repeatedly hit the backspace key stubbornly. Tony stares at his back for a minute before looking back down at his tablet. After a long moment, Steve sighs.

“I don’t know what I should make my url,” he says mournfully.

“How about uh, the avengers are actually dorks?” Tony says with a wave of his hand without looking up. He hears Steve turn back around and tap something into the keyboard. Three minutes later he looks up.

“Did you actually make your url the-avengers-are-actually-dorks?” he asks cautiously. Steve turns around with an alarmed look.

“Yes, Tony? I thought that was what you said, I mean I asked y-”

“Okay,” Tony says and Steve beams at him.

“You should know by now not to take advice from me. I also didn’t think you’d actually do it,” he says and hides his grin.

“What are you even doing?” Tony asks, dropping his tablet again and getting up. Steve gestures to the laptop, “look, you can customize your theme and stuff an-”

“Oh my god Steve, you don’t use the default theme,” Tony says with a long-suffering sigh.

“Oh.”

“Oh is right,” Tony continues, “here, gimme the mouse.”

Steve obediently relinquishes possession of the mouse and watches over Tony’s shoulder as he searches for themes.

“Hm, look at this blog, this theme is alright,” Tony says and Steve watches as he copies the code. After a minute, he hands the mouse back to Steve.

“Put your title there,” he instructs and points to the screen. Steve thinks for a minute before intently mashing the keys.

“And your descrip-” Tony cuts of and leans in, squinting at the screen.

‘Tony is a huge dork,’ the title reads. Tony’s jaw drops and he sputters for a minute.

“Oh my god, Steve, I can’t believe you would- I’m going- You-” he makes a lunge for the keyboard but Steve is faster and snatches it out of the way before he can reach it.

“Tony!” he chides with a grin on his face. Tony stares him down for a moment before sitting back with a huff.

“You, Steve, are a horrible person. Horrible, horrible, terrible, terrible person,” he grumbles.

Steve snickers and it is infuriating so Tony stops glowering at him and gives him his sweetest smile.

“Don’t forget your description, Steve,” he says as politely as he can. As expected, Steve wipes the grin off his face and stares openly at him.

“Just like that?” he asks suspiciously. Tony shrugs, “I won’t change it.”

“Promise?” Steve asks after a while.

Tony considers him for a moment before replying, “promise.”

Steve’s face breaks out into a smile and he puts the keyboard back on the table. He goes back to hitting keys one at a time with an endearing look of concentration on his face. Tony hides his smile behind a hand. When he finishes, he sits back with a look of satisfaction and eagerly presents Tony with the description.

Tony leans forward and reads, ‘I’m Steve and this is my blog. I like to draw and read. Please feel free to ask a question and I hope you have a great day!’

Tony stifles a guffaw and it takes all of his self control to not burst out laughing in Steve’s face. Instead, he smiles and shrugs. Steve gives him a searching look.

“You’re not going to laugh at me?” he asks cautiously and Tony can’t help but grin.

“Nope.”

“Hm,” is all Steve says. Tony goes back to the couch and picks up his tablet but only half of his attention is on the display. The other half of his attention is trained on Steve’s every move as he fiddles with the foreign controls and gets used to the layout of the website. He waits patiently until finally his opportunity arises in the form of Steve getting up to go to the bathroom. He stays on the couch until he hears the bathroom door shut whereupon he leaps off the couch and jumps into Steve’s seat. It only takes a few quick lines of code in the html to hide Steve’s description and permanently add in his own.

He grins a wicked grin and sprints back to the couch before he hears the tap running and the door opening.

Steve re-enters the room and casts Tony a wary look before going over to sit at the laptop. Tony gets five minutes of anticipation before Steve lets out a yelp and Tony can hear frantic clicking. He sniggers, watching as Steve’s face goes from being alarmed to confused before he turns around to Tony and jabs a finger accusingly in his direction.

“Did you change it?” he asks and Tony holds in a chortle.

“Me?” he asks innocently, “what did I do?”

He stands up, going to lean over Steve’s shoulder and admire his handiwork which reads, ‘this blog is run by a silly super soldier so please remember to drop by the askbox and remind me what a dork I am.’

He turns around to smirk as Steve but Steve is smirking at him so he jerks back in surprise.

“What are you giving me that look for?” he demands and Steve just keeps grinning at him like a massive dork.

Steve shrugs innocently which makes Tony really, really nervous.

“Cut it out Capsicle,” he says and opens the page. Tony sputters and chokes on his own spit. He chokes until Steve takes sympathy on him and thumps his back considerately. Once he regains composure, he sputters a bit more and points at the screen indignantly, flailing his other hand around in front of Steve’s face.

“What, Tony?” Steve asks innocently.

“You! You put- You-” Tony flails his hand at the screen where Steve has posted an unfortunate photo taken at the wrong moment or in short, a photo of him looking like a complete and utter, 100% dork with the caption ‘who’s the dork now tony?” Tony moans and puts his face in his hands.

“You're going to ruin me, Steve,” he groans and he hears Steve’s triumphant chuckle.

* * *

 

It’s been two whole days since Steve posted the dorky picture of him and Tony still hasn’t exacted revenge yet, a great feat of self control in his opinion so the super soldier wouldn’t suspect anything. But he wasn’t going to hold out forever, oh no, because that would mean admitting defeat. And Tony Stark does not back down from a challenge.

So he waits until Steve has left the tower on some small errand or another before he dashes into the rec room and yanks open the lid of the laptop. He guesses Steve’s password on the fifth try and sniggers because it’s ‘capsicle1922’ which is an extremely uncreative and hackable password considering Tony made up half of it and the other half is part of his birthday.

The first thing he does is hop on Google and search images for the terms ‘sparkly unicorn.’ He doesn’t need to go past the first page when a ms-paint drawing which is so ridiculous comes up that he has to stop for a solid five minutes to laugh and clutch his stomach.

“What the fuck is that?” he wheezes to himself between uncontrollable bouts of laughter as he saves the image and uploads it as the sidebar image. He changes the background to a baby pink colour. Steve has already uploaded an icon and he smiles upon seeing it, a photo of them from the press so he leaves it alone.

“Jarvis, send me that photo of Steve after Manhattan,” he says and two seconds later the file appears on the desktop.

“Hehe,” he says diabolically to himself and uploads it with the caption ‘it’s still you Steve.’

Then he hauls ass out of there before Steve gets back.

An hour later, he gets a text from Steve saying ‘oh my gOd tony! yOU are suCh A DOrk!’

He lets out a huge whoop of laughter at Steve’s difficulty texting like a sane person then runs up to the rec room to see Steve gawping at the pink blog.

“What is that?” Steve asks, pointing to the sidebar image. Tony guffaws and eventually manages to choke out a strained, “sparkly unicorn, Steve.”

Steve turns around to give him a look before he scrolls up to show Tony the latest addition to the blog. Tony’s laughter dies in his throat. Someone has edited a photo of him into a picture where he appears to be holding out a rainbow. The caption reads, ‘are you sure about that tony?’

“Hruhhggh,” Tony groans and throws his hands up in despair.

“Hurg later, Tony, I saw some weird stuff today,” Steve says to Tony who turns to look at him, “weird stuff on the internet? You don’t say. Also,” he adds, “I warned you.”

Steve looks slightly ashamed which makes Tony want to punch a wall to feel manly again so instead he says, “what weird stuff, exactly?”

“Um,” Steve says. Tony raises his eyebrows.

“Well um, people draw pictures of us?” he says hopefully. Tony stares at him.

“Uh.”

“Well like, they draw pictures of us making out?” he elaborates, wincing as he says it and blushes so hard that Tony bursts out laughing.

“Are you talking about the cap-ironman memes or whatever?” he asks, clapping a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“I think so, is that what they’re called?” he says. Tony nods.

“So they’re not uh, a big deal?” Steve asks uncertainly. “You don’t find them weird? Because I typed in ‘Captain America’ on that ‘Tumblr’ website and well, yeah,” he finishes lamely.

“We got used to them,” Tony says reassuringly and shrugs, “everyone gets a bit of strange fan art. No big deal.”

Steve looks so relieved and so adorable that Tony excuses himself to go down to the workshop where he punches the wall three times until he’s feeling manly again.

* * *

 

Half a week later Steve appears at the doorway of the workshop with a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Tony,” he says. Tony looks up and sidles over to where he’s standing before prying the coffee out of his hands and high-tailing it back to his project.

“Tony,” he says again from the doorway. Tony turns around slowly.

“Yes what, Steve?”

“Tony, I am not cute.”

Tony stares at him for a long, long moment.

“What?” he asks stupidly. Steve lets out a long suffering sigh.

“You made a post on the blog with the caption ‘you’re a ginormous dork steve, but at least you’re cute.’ I am not cute, Tony.”

“Oh,” Tony says.

“Oh is right,” Steve says.

“Oh,” Tony says again and then, “but you are cute, Steve.” Steve gives him the side eye.

“I mean,” Tony continues, “did you not look at the picture or what? You looked positively adorable!”

Steve eyes him for a long minute. Tony twitches nervously and then suddenly Steve blushes bright pink and looks down at the floor. When he doesn’t look back up, Tony puts the coffee down on the bench and makes his way over to the super soldier.

“You okay?” he asks gingerly, stopping right in front of Steve. Steve doesn’t answer for a long moment, then he hesitantly lifts up his hand and laces his fingers in between Tony’s. When Tony curls his fingers gently over Steve’s knuckles, he looks up at Tony, his eyes hopeful and anxious at the same time.

“Tony,” he says again quietly. Tony swallows and feels his breath hitch slightly.

“Yes?” he whispers. Steve looks unsure, vulnerable and he bites his lower lip.

“Will you date me?” he says and it’s so sincere, so heartbreakingly endearing that Tony can’t respond for a second.

“Yeah,” he breathes finally and Steve’s answering smile puts the sun to shame. He stands there for a moment, looking into Tony’s eyes and then he blinks, glancing down at Tony’s lips for a brief second and Tony can tell what he’s thinking. Steve’s too shy to make the move so Tony tightens his fingers over Steve’s knuckles and leans in to kiss him.

Steve blushes deeply but he kisses back undeniably even if it is only the slightest movement. Tony gently hooks his other arm around the super soldier’s neck and after a moment of hesitation, Steve gently moves his hand to cradle Tony’s head.

When they part for air, Steve gives him such a tender look that Tony resolves to go and punch some more walls.

For the moment though, he just whispers, “you’re still a massive dork, Steve.”


End file.
